


Tickle Bug

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hunter!Cas, M/M, Wingverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that Castiel's wings are ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Wing!verse, Cas has wings and is a hunter. Dean finds out Cas is ticklish (on his ribs, wings, whatever) and starts tickling him randomly. Well, that makes Cas's wings jump/thrash/wave about/whatever movement related verb you care to use, and he knocks things over with them (maybe bitchslapping Dean by accident once?) and Bobby gets pissy about it. Bonus points if one of Cas's wings knocks Sam over or something 

"Here, let me help." Dean reached for the leather strap of the holster and wrapped it around the back of the angel, elbowing his wing out of the way. It flailed and Castiel looked apologetically at him over his shoulder. "What the hell was that?" 

"My wings are sensitive. We've been over this--"

"--many times before, yeah, yeah." They had better things to be doing. "Come on, we have a witch to burn." He cocked his gun and motioned for Cas to follow him around the side of the warehouse. 

*****

"Dude, I swear, if you get that crap on my seats..." he shot a look into the rearview mirror at a slime covered angel who was trying his best to stay confined to the small towel Dean had tossed at him. He didn't know what it was that the witches--now known to be identical twins--had thrown at them but it didn't come out easy and they had a 175 mile trip back to Bobby's with the stuff. 

*****

The car turned into Singer Auto just after dawn, the door opened as they were walking up the steps of the half rotted porch.

"I assume you found your witch?" Bobby looked them up and down, wrinkling his nose as they walked through the door.

"Witch/es/, as in two. They were twins. I usually like twins." Dean gruffed and drug his duffel up the stairs followed by Castiel and his armfull of weapons that needed cleaning. "I call first shower!" Dean yelled to the entire house. 

*****

When Dean walked back into his room to get dressed in nice clean clothes Castiel was sitting on the floor with a pile of newly reassembled guns and was starting on the knives. 

"You're turn." He ruffled his hair in a towel and pulled a shirt out of a dresser drawer. Cas stood, a goo covered towel where he was sitting, and handed Dean the soapy rag that he had been cleaning with. "Wow, thanks." He tossed it over the edge of the water bucket on the floor.

"You're welcome, Dean."

*****

"They back?" Sam asked, setting down a pile of books on the kitchen table. 

"Yup, upstairs. It was /two/ witches." Sam sucked in air through his teeth and winced.

"Bummer. I'm taking orders for a food run, want anything?"

"Jo Anne's?" Sam nodded, "The usual." Sam nodded again and headed upstairs.

"Guys I'm making a food run, want anything?" he pushed open the door to Dean's room.

"Jo Anne's?" Dean asked from his cleaning station on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Large stack, extra bacon, browns, sunny and a slice of cherry pie. Mmm, gotta love Jo's cherry pie." 

"Want anything Cas?" He looked to the angel sitting on the edge of the bed picking through his dark grey feathers.

"No. Thank you, Sam." Sam smiled and shut the door.

"Don't forget my pie!" Dean yelled, tossing the last knife into the "done" pile. "Do you need help?" he asked Cas who was attempting to reach the feathers in the center of the back of his wing.

"Would you mind?" Cas looked surprised, "The other angels don't usually offer."

"Angels are dicks." He winked and began to pick at the goo still stuck in Castiel's soft feathers. The wing jerked out of his hands and hit the wall. 

"Sorry." Cas stifled laughed. "They're sensitive." Dean pulled the wing back and poked experimentally, it flailed around the room again.

"Are you /ticklish/?" Dean laughed and poked at the other wing. It spasmed and hit Dean across the face, Castiel laughed again. Dean plunged his hands into the steely feathers and the wings thrashed around the room, knocking a lamp off the bedside table, while Castiel giggled and gasped for air.

*****

"Chow time!" Sam yelled as he walked into the kitchen with bags of hot food. 

"Hey, Sam, watch this." Dean said as they sat down in the living room with their breakfast. He slid his arm down the couch and poked at the wing on the far side of Cas, he yelped and it lashed out, almost knocking the plate of waffles out of Sam's hands.

"Dude!" 

"I apologize, Sam but I am not doing it of my own volition."

"Dude," Dean said around a mouthful of pancake, "the angel is ticklish." he wagged his eyebrows.

"Play nice boys." Bobby gruffed, screwing the lid back on his flask and picking up the cup of coffee he had just poured it's contents into.

"Want some bacon Sammy?" Dean waved a piece at him.

"That's disgusting." Sam's face scrunched and he averted his eyes to his own plate of food.

"It's delicious!" Dean shoved the entire piece in his mouth and added some hash browns.

*****

Dean twirled the knifepoint into the bedside table, he couldn't sleep, probably because he had "napped" most of the day. The bed creaked and he felt the edge at his back depress, the room filled with the smell of rain and grave dirt.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he rolled over to face his angel.

"I do not require sleep."

"I know, I--never mind. Come here." He lifted his arm and Cas shimmied into the spot next to him. Dean liked laying like this. Cas was usually just cold enough for comfort and his lips were just close enough to get little pecks in here and there, not to mention his eyes. They seemed to glow, no matter how dark the room was Dean could always see Cas' bright blue eyes. He spun the end of one of Cas' longer feathers around his finger and the wing twitched under his touch, Cas tried to hide a smile, Dean laughed and stroked a finger down the wing. It jumped away but eventually settled back into it's normal spot.

"You're cute when you're laughing." Dean smiled and gave him a quick kiss, Castiel tried to follow his lips, wanting more. Dean stroked the feathers again and the wing jolted out and up, coming to rest over them like a blanket. Dean laughed again and gave him another kiss, this one just a bit longer than the last. He then plunged his hand into the feathers and the wing lashed out across the room. Dean felt Cas' smile against his own lips and a bubble of laughter escaped just before the wing landed squarely on his face.

"Hey!" Dean chuckled.

"I can't control them." Castiel smirked and Dean decided he should make him do that more often.

"Why are you so ticklish all of a sudden? I know I've touched your wings before and they didn't have /that/ reaction." Castiel blushed at that comment, mumbling something into the small space between their mouths. "Hmm?"

"Because I'm getting ready to molt." Cas sighed, looking away.

"What, like, your angel period?"

"The renewal of feathers is nothing like that of the female me--"

"Don't finish that sentence." Castiel instead pressed his lips to Dean's.


End file.
